Players of video games, including multiplayer games and other multiuser systems, have historically desired to publicize their accomplishments and exploits, at least to friends and other interested parties. For example, arcade games have traditionally incorporated a “TOP SCORE” list whereby high-scoring users could enter their initials into the list if their score was one of the top scores achieved.
Other systems, including that disclosed in the application incorporated by reference above, provide ways to automatically generate content relating to a player's game characters or gameplay. The generated content is then uploaded to a personal blog or social networking site.
One of the most vivid depictions of game accomplishments is that provided by video, and video file-sharing sites include many clips relating to video games. Prior ways to generate these clips are generally manual, non-intuitive and are primarily suited to power users. In particular, power users of video games have often manually recorded spectacular or funny events that occurred during gameplay, and have then manually uploaded the same to video sharing sites, e.g., Crackle™. Some of these videos have gained massive popularity, and even celebrity, like the infamous “Leeroy Jenkins” video of an online session gone horribly wrong. That video was staged, but events like the one depicted happen quite often. As they are surprise events, no one participating is recording video.